Haytham Babysits Miyoni!
by madameHunterr
Summary: The Grand Master, Haytham Kenway, is left to babysit his fiancée's kitten (who he really doesn't like), Miyoni, while she goes out with her friends for a few hours. What happens while the two are left alone? Requested by a Reviewer! Warning: contains swearing. [POSSIBLY] One-Shot Humor..


**Author's Note: So this was requested by IKhandoZatman. I thought it would be a good break from She Belongs With Me and Pocket Full Of Broken Dreams.**

**I hope you found this rather entertaining like I did. :]**

**Oh, and please let me know if I made spelling mistakes, I kind of just typed this up real quick.**

**By the way, just so you're familiar with what Miyoni, the kitten looks like, she has crystal-like eyes, that are more grey than blue...more like...ice blue :3 She's super fluffy due to Milary's great care-taking AND she's white with sort-of-light gret stripes, kind of like a white tiger.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was supposed to be a day spent together; meaning Milary and Haytham. _Not_ Haytham and Milary's kitten, Miyoni.

"A couple of my friends want to go out, I haven't been out with them for a really long time. Please, let me go, Haytham!" she begged.

"Take your feline with you." he said back.

"I can't take her with me! We're going shopping. You have nothing better to do so just…look after her. Please?"

"The things I do for you…" he said after a few moments of hesitation.

"Make sure you feed her sufficiently. Give her enough water and before bed, a small bowl of milk. No milk before that. Play with her for enough time and when she needs to scratch, take her out back. She gets scared easily so _don't_ scare her. Oh and one more thing, she has a habit of randomly clawing so be careful!"

"All that for a small cat…what time will you be back?" he asked.

"I don't know, bye!" she replied, leaving in a hurry and slamming the door.

The sound of the door slamming stirred Miyoni, causing her to scratch Haytham.

"You little shit!"

"Meow…" she sweetly replied.

"I can't believe I'm stuck home with you…"

The cat rubbed up against him and curled into a ball by his neck.

"I suppose a nap doesn't sound like a bad idea…" he said to the cat and closed his eyes.

But to no avail did he get a decent nap. Miyoni's tail kept brushing up against his face, tickling him and waking him up.

"Damn it…"

"Meow…" the kitten responded once again.

"You know, you are cute…and soft. But you're not good for my schedule.

The kitten continued to watch him for several seconds before proceeding to curl up in a ball to go back to sleep once again.

"Oh, no you don't."

"Meow."

"Don't 'meow' me."

The kitten stayed silent.

"Sleep in your mother's room."

"Meow."

Haytham got up, took her to Milary's room and placed her in the middle of the bed.

"Now you can sleep." he said, proud. He went back to the room and laid down.

Within two minutes, at most, he was startled by the sound of the kitten's 'meow' in his ear.

"Jesus…" he said as he got startled.

"You're just evil, aren't you?"

The kitten curled up to him and then proceeded to move and fall asleep on the opposite side of the bed.

_Oh…my…God…she actually moved away from me…_

Taking comfort in the idea that he could get a decent sleep, he moved his forearm over his eyes to cut out the light hitting his eyelids through the window.

He got maybe thirty minutes of sleep before he was awoken by the tail of the kitten lightly hitting his nose again.

"You sneaky little…"

"Maybe you need to eat and leave me the _hell_ alone…" he told her.

The two stared at each other for several moments without breaking eye contact before she 'meowed' when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Very well…let's go." he said, picking her up and taking her downstairs. He got her some food and refilled her water bowl. He put a pot of water up to boil for some tea.

For some time, the kitten left him alone. He was able to steep his tea and everything and sit down again, taking a good few sips of his tea without interruption. That, however, wouldn't last forever.

Miyoni found her way up onto the couch and curled in his lap.

"You really are rather cute, you know that?"

The kitten purred. He petted the kitten.

_Bad. Idea._

She immediately threw up her food on him.

"Fuck!"

The kitten looked sad and moved away.

"Don't tell me that you have human emotions. You're an animal for crying out loud…"

The kitten curled up into the opposite corner of the couch.

"Okay, I'm sorry…"

No response, except for the swish of her tail.

"Do you want to go outside?"

No response again.

"Out. Side." he said slowly and clearly.

The kitten looked at him.

"Good. I could use some fresh air."

He once again picked the kitten up and took her to the back.

He sat down on the bench Milary had bought, with his money of course, so she could sit and read while Miyoni explored the backyard as if it were a new world _every_ time she went out.

He fell asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he was out for, but he was abruptly woken up by Miyoni digging her claws into his neck, leaving six lines from almost top to bottom; three from each paw.

"Jesus of Mary and Joseph…" he hissed. "That's _it_!"

"Meow…" the kitten responded.

"No! No more meowing! No more interruptions! No more _anything_!"

"Meow!" the kitten responded yet again and started wiggling in his grasp.

"_You._" he pointed to the feline.

"_Stay. Here."_ he said rather harshly.

"I've had it with you…" he continued, looking at the kitten.

"Don't look at me like that."

Miyoni continued to look at him like 'that'.

"Stop it."

She didn't stop.

"Please, I'm old."

"Meow…" she replied softly…

"Fuck you." he replied.

The kitten curled up in the tub where he placed her.

"Damn it…"

He picked the kitten up, brought her to Milary's bedroom and laid down with the kitten.

They both fell asleep after playing with a cat toy on Milary's nightstand.

Milary came home to see the two cuddled up together.

"I knew you two would get along…" she thought and smiled, crawling on the bed to join them.

* * *

**^_^ I like it quite a bit. How about you?**

_**If**_**requested, I would most likely write different scenarios of this troublesome kitty being taken care of by different people, like Connor or Achilles, etc. So PLEASE let me know what you think!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


End file.
